The inventive concept relates to systems employing a touch display, such as a touch panel. In such systems, it is important to increase the touch sensitivity of the touch display. In order to maximize touch sensitivity, it is important to filter touch data to reduce noise generated within the touch display system.
In general, a touch display is an input device providing an interface between a user and an information and/or communication system. The user directly contacts the touch display (i.e., provides a “touch input”) using a touch input device (e.g., his/her finger or an input tool such as a pen or stylus) to indicate user input information. Contemporary examples of touch displays include touch screens, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, organic light-emitting display (OLED) devices, and plasma display panel (PDP) devices.